


Witness

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Witness movie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: A young police detective questions an Amish man and child, who may be witnesses to a brutal murder. The man is uncooperative and intimidating, but the detective is undeterred.





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilsbastion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsbastion/gifts).



> This is a humble gift for devilsbastion for her birthday.
> 
> Tommen is only four in this ficlet. Both he and Sandor were in the bathroom stall together at the time of the murder. This is the public restroom they were in.
> 
>  

He would not even give his name, the imposing man with the horrific scars over the right side of his face. He was with a blond little boy who was bawling - while they were dressed alike, long sleeved burgundy shirts, black pants and suspenders, they did not appear to be kin. Once he saw her partner’s badge, he shut his mouth in angry scowl, and her partner pulled her away from what she enjoyed the most, looking at and cataloging the evidence.

“That big dude knows something,” Bronn whispered, “but he won’t talk to me. You should go over there and sweet talk him.”

Calmly removing her gloves, she looked over at him as he stared at her. Even in the bars in the city, most men did not blatantly stare at her the way he did. It was not a predatory gaze, but it was heated. She looked away and felt a blush creeping up her face.

No, she was not going allow her body’s reaction get the better of her. She was the youngest detective in the precinct, and she did not get that position on her hands and knees as some of the men sniggered in the department, including her partner. This man was not going to intimidate her.

Nodding to herself and mentally telling herself that she could be brave, she walked briskly towards the man, training her eyes onto his face. She did not flinch even when he smiled, stretching grotesquely his scars.

“So Bronn sent you over, a temptress, to sweet talk to me,” he growled. She was taken aback until she saw the little boy sign to him. The big man must know lip reading and saw Bronn’s stupid lips flapping.

_Touched by fire? What did the boy mean by that?_

“What does he mean, touched by fire?” she asked as she signed her question. Her voice sounded high pitched, unlike the low voice she normally used at work.

The giant gently touched her hair, the piece that stubbornly refused to stay in her hair bun while the boy gaped at her.

“Your hair, touched by fire. That means luck,” he said.

She shook her head - what he said was totally wrong unless by luck, he meant bad luck. She lost both of her parents and her elder brother in a triple homicide. Their brutal murders were the reasons she became a cop, so that she could catch the killers before they destroy the lives of other families.

She had to take control of this situation. Clearing her throat, she quickly and clearly stated her name, “I am Detective Sansa Stark, and I am going to ask you questions. Do you mind if I take some notes while we talk?”

“Sansa.” He looked at her ring finger after he said her name.

“And you are? And who is he?”

“Sandor, son of Clegane, not married. The boy is Tommen.”

_He did not provide the boy’s last name nor did he say the boy was his. Why?_

“What did you see?”

“Nothing.”

She heard Bronn snickering behind her as he did a poor attempt of pretending not to overhear them. That asshole! Was Sandor trying to play her? Then she saw how the latrines were laid out, each a separate room with a door, and looked back at the scene of the crime. There was almost no way they could have seen anything.

“What did you hear?”

The man’s eyes shone with respect, and he nodded approvingly. Sandor and the child begun to sign. Their fingers moved so quickly that she could not follow, especially Sandor’s large fingers. They were saying something about train tickets and coughing and smoking. She grabbed one of his hands to slow it, and he gently squeezed her hands. She looked at their hands - her hands were so tiny in his large hand. Her eyes could not help but flicker at his large hairy forearms as his long sleeves were rolled up.

He slowly moved her hands to the side of her head and made them form into horns.

“The boy called the killer the Devil, and he was right about that. Girl, you should not be chasing after the Devil.”


End file.
